Episode 1.3
"I can the action stuff to you know? I'm not just a massisve intellect." Plot Cutter is desperate to make Lester realise the seriousness of the situation, but he remains infuriatingly optimistic, hoping that this problem will disappear as quickly as it arrived. But he's not in luck. The arrival of a vicious sea creature, a Mosasaur, at a local pool is bad news for a pair of young lifeguards. The boy becomes the Mosasaur's next meal and the girl is charged with his murder. However, Cutter realises the truth when the boy's regurgitated body is found in a nearby reservoir; they've got a prehistoric killer in their waters. Claudia tries to get the girl off the charge, but Lester believes it better to imprison her and quietly drop the charges later, rather than let the press know that "an ancient sea monster is cruising our swimming pools, consuming lifeguards!". The anomaly has moved from the swimming pool to the depths of the reservoir, something the team haven't seen with the anomalies before. While scouring the reservoir for it, a military diver is lost into the darkness of the anomaly, and the Mosasaur, on the loose in the reservoir, tries to attack Abby and Connor, though he manages to fend it off with an oar. Beaten and wounded, the beast retreats through the anomaly, which closes behind it, leaving the diver trapped in the past. Cutter thinks the anomaly is running along a kind of temporal fault line, but Lester is quick to dismiss his ideas, claiming the movement is simply coincidence. Meanwhile a young mother (who lives along the predicted line) is in the basement when she notices a small leak, which quickly turns into a flood. She sends a plumber down to investigate, but a creature from the Cretaceous is waiting, ready to pounce. It attacks and eventually kills the plumber. Meanwhile, Connor's friends Tom and Duncan have become extremely suspicious of Connor's strange activities and obsession with prehistoric beasts, and decide to keep a closer watch on Connor. Captain Tom Ryan and his team are sent to investigate and find the dead plumber, and also the diver who disappeared in the reservoir. The diver is dead, apparently from shock. Tied to the diver's wrist is a message from Helen Cutter written on a handkerchief which is recognised as being Helen's. Claudia then reports this to Lester after she and Cutter arrive at the scene and she learns that he was aware that his wife is still alive. Furious, Claudia tells Cutter he has no right to withhold such information, no matter what it is about. Lester personally arrives on the scene in an unmarked car and comments that Helen's knowledge regarding the anomalies could be invaluable to them and therefore she is to be brought back to the present day... by force if necessary. When Cutter remarks she is still his wife, Lester retorts by ordering him to go through the anomaly with an armed team and bring Helen back. Faced with that, or the choice of being booted off the project and having Lester bring Helen back by force, Cutter agrees to go through but alone, and if Helen refuses to return, she is to be left alone. He sets off through the anomaly, clad in scuba gear and armed with a harpoon to deal with predators, finding himself in a Cretaceous sea teeming with life. He comes ashore and puts his scuba gear down on a sandy beach. The sky is clear, the calls of dinosaurs and other creatures sound nearby and Pterosaurs are flying above. He climbs over some rocks housing a Hesperornis rookery, and finds Helen swimming in a shallow enclosed pool, and calls to her. Helen answers him as if expecting him, and comes out and dresses. Two Hesperornis investigate, and she shoos them off by throwing small stones, and says that they are aggressive but stupid. Nick and Helen then have a long discussion: Helen reveals that she did know about the anomalies, but kept it to herself because she wanted to study them, fearing Nick would expose them to the wider scientific community and she would never get a look-in. Nick tries to convince her to come back to the modern world with him, but Helen counters, saying that she has been exploring the anomalies, seeing many wonders, and wants Nick to join her in that time-wandering life. Nick cannot forgive her for letting him think she was dead all this time, nor can he bring himself to abandon his work or his friends in the present day; he refuses. Enraged by his refusal, she claims that he should have moved on after her apparent death, like she did, and that the people who die on the streets of London are just nobodies; she remarks that humans will be extinct soon and nature will not care about them any more than the dinosaurs. Nick realises that the Helen he knew is gone and goes back alone, much to Helen's fury and disgust. While Nick swims back to the anomaly, the mosasaur attacks. He fires a harpoon at its head, but its skin is too thick to penetrate. He keeps dodging it as it charges but it rips away his air tank. As the mosasaur swings round for its final attack, a bigger mosasaur arrives and attacks it. Nick, who is towed back through the anomaly by the rope, needed artificial respiration but lives. When recovering, he is horrified to discover that Lester has sent Captain Ryan and an armed team through the anomaly and have brought Helen back by force. As Lester's soldiers hold Nick and the others at gunpoint to stop them intervening, an enraged and bewildered Helen is dragged out of the house. She glowers angrily at Nick before she leaves in the custody of Claudia and Lester. Cast *Diane Johnson - Abigail Aston *Nick Cutter - Douglas Henshall *Claudia Brown - Lucy Brown *Sir James Lester - Ben Miller *Connor Temple - Andrew-Lee Potts *Stephen Hart - James Murray *Abby Maitland - Hannah Spearritt *Detective Inspector - Andrew French *Captain Ryan - Mark Wakeling *Jane Dexter - Pascale Burgess *Tom - Jake Curran *Duncan - James Bradshaw *Helen Cutter - Juliet Aubrey *Plumber - Aled Pugh Crew *Created by Tim Haines and Adrian Hodges *Series Produced by Cameron McAllister *Directed by Cilla Ware *Written by Adrian Hodges *Stunt Co-ordinator - Nrinder Dhudwar *Stunt Performer - Heather Phillips *1st Assistant Director - Gareth Tandy *2nd Assistant Director - Paula Turnbull *Production Co-ordinator - Sarah McBryde *Production Accountant - Simon Windsor *Location Manager - Patrick Schweitzer *Script Supervisor - Paula Casarin *Sound Maintenance - Richard Finney AMPS *Sound Assistant - Joanne Dunphy *Costume Assistants - Agee Johnston, Rebecca Trippick *Make-up Artists - Carmel Jackson, Vivienne Simpson *Camera Operator - Xandy Sahla *Focus Puller - Rupert Hornstein *Clapper Loader - Tristan Haley *Camera Assistant - Ran Geffen *Camera Grip - Colin Strachan *FT2 Trainees - Tobias Marshall, Simon Thorpe, Sally Wright *Art Director - Jane Broomfield *Production Buyer - Andy Grogan *Props Master - Dempsey Cook *Design Assistant - Lottie Sveaas *Gaffer - Stuart King *Electricians - Dick Conway, Guy Hammond, Gary Parnham *Animatronics - Crawley Creatures *Visual Effects Producer - Piers Hampton *Post Production Supervisor - Beewan Athwal *Dubbing Mixer - Stuart Hilliker *Supervising Sound Editor - Lee Walpole *Dialogue Editor - Alex Ellerington *Colourist - Aidan Farrell *Assistant Editor - Ian Johnson *Music Supervisors - Douglas Kerrigan, Lee Harris *Script Editor - Madeleine Sinclair *Series Script Executive - Joanna Anderson *Production Executive - Sheryl Trinh *Visual Effects and Computer Animation - Framestore CFC *Visual Effects Supervisor - Christian Manz *Animation Lead - James Farrington *Technical Lead - Mark Bailey *Lead Compostitor - Kate Windibank *VFX Line Producer - Sophie Woollven *Line Producer - Danielle Brandon *Casting Director - Jill Trevellick *Sound Recordist - John Rodda *Titles Design - Peter Anderson *Costume Designer - Joey Attawia *Make-up Designer - Jan Sewell *Production Designer - Anthony Ainsworth *Composer - Dominik Scherrer *Editor - Adam Recht *Director of Photography - Jake Polonsky *Executive Producer - Tim Haines *Impossible Pictures for ITV/ProSieben/M6 Ratings 5.8 million (25%) Appearances Characters *Abby Maitland *Alison *Anthony Barton *Claudia Brown *Connor Temple *Detective Inspector *Diane Johnson *Duncan *Helen Cutter *Home Office Scientists *Home Office Staff *James Lester *Jane Dexter *Nick Cutter *Plumber *Police Officers *Special Forces Divers *Special Forces Soldiers *Stephen Hart *Tom *Tom Ryan Creatures *Animal **Invertebrate ***Arthopod ****Arachnid *****Arthropleura **Vertebrate ***Bird ****Hesperornithin *****Hesperornis ***Mammal ****Primate *****Hominid ******Human ***Reptile ****Pterosaur ****Squamate *****Mosasaur Locations *Primeverse **Earth ***Cretaceous Beach ***Europe ****United Kingdom *****England ******Central Metropolitan University ******Home Office ******Hospital ******London *******Lambeth Baths *******London Underground *******Queen Mary Reservoir *******Wakefield Road ********Wakefield Road Basement ***South America ****Amazon Rainforest Miscellanea *Connor's Database *Magnetic Field *Temporal Fault Line Objects *Anomaly **London Underground Anomaly **Lambeth Baths - Queen Mary Reservoir - Wakefield Road Basement - Cretaceous Beach Anomaly *Boat **Dinghy *Bolus *Car **Ambulance **Audi A3 **Lexus RX *Gun **Harpoon Gun **Pistol *Handkerchief *Map *Rucksack *Television Organisations *British Government **Civil Service **Home Office ***Special Forces **United Kingdom Police Force *Crystal Palace Diving Institute Time Periods *Phanerozoic **Cenozoic ***Neogene ****Holocene *****Present **Mesozoic ***Cretaceous External link * Episode Guide on itv.com http://www.itv.com/Drama/cult/Primeval/default.html Gallery Category:Stories Category:Series 1 Stories